Accidentally in love
by Wildborn1
Summary: Dulcinea a big fan-girl of Puss in Boots, the famous hero of San Ricardo, travels to San Ricardo to meet him, and began to have a fan-girl crush on him. Puss instead fell for a thief during a robbery. Can Dulcinea win his heart? Or will Puss risk his reputation falling in love with Kitty the thief?
1. To San Ricardo

**I was re-watching the episode 'Like a fox' on Netflix where Dulcinea was a big fan-girl of Guy Fox when the idea came to my head, what if Puss never came to San Lorenzo but instead became a famous hero in San Ricardo (his home town) before he met Kitty, And Dulcinea reading about his adventures became a big fan of him, but Puss instead fell for Kitty during an thief attack!**

"And then without a second to lose Puss stopped the thieves before they could even think about robbing the poor women!" Dulcinea read out loud to the orphans,

"He's so wonderful!" She sighed, closing the book.

"You've read that book enough times to quote it off by heart!" Laughed Pajuna the owner of San Lorenzo's cantina,

"But his stories are so inspiring! And they are true stories of his adventures!" She said, Senora Zapata the owner of the orphanage rolled her eyes,

"If he so 'amazing' why don't you go travel to San Ricardo and meet him yourself?" she snapped,

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" Dulcinea beamed,

"Dulcinea! He is a no-good outlaw!" Senora Zapata scolded,

"Who stops thieves! I heard there isn't a single thief in San Ricardo that hasn't been defeated in a robbery by him!" Dulcinea sighed,

"Not a single thief? So out of every thief he has fought not even one has gotten away?" Amazed Esme a little girl from the orphanage.

"Yep!" Laughed Dulcinea,

"You're a real fan-girl, aren't you?" chuckled Pajuna, Dulcinea nodded,

"Oh, please Senora Zapata! Can I just go meet him? Just his once!" Pleaded Dulcinea, Senora Zapata crossed her arms, but sighed at Dulcinea's begging face,

"Ok fine, two weeks only not a day longer!" Senora Zapata snapped.

"Horary!" Shouted Dulcinea jumping up from her chair,

"I've got so much to do! I've got to back my bags and-" Dulcinea triumphed,

"Should I bring my book collection?" Dulcinea wondered, Senora Zapata rolled her eyes,

"What am I going to do with her?" She smiled as Dulcinea ran upstairs to her bedroom above the Cantina.

"Ok I got a few books, clothes, money, some food for the trip, this is just so exciting I get to meet him in real life! I wonder if he is as handsome as he is in the books?" Laughed Dulcinea as she shoved the last item in her bag.

"Ok that's it!" Dulcinea sighed at pulled her bad down stairs.

"Good bye all! I'm going to miss you! I'll be back in two weeks!" Cried Dulcinea and gave the orphans a hug.

"Ha you better!" Snapped Dulcinea,

"One last thing! Don't you dare even think about dating him!" Warned Senora Zapata, who couldn't think of Dulcinea getting a boyfriend.

"If I was to be so lucky!" Laughed Dulcinea as she heaved her bag into her wagon.

"Ok that's everything!" Beamed Dulcinea triple checking she had all her stuff,

"Bye! See you all when I get back!" Shouted Dulcinea as she stared to ride off into the sunset towards San Ricardo. Dulcinea coughed and splutted as she breathed in sand.

"Oh no I'll never make it to San Ricardo if I get lost in this Sand storm!" Whimpered Dulcinea, she stopped the wagon, lay down and covered her eyes and she waited for the sand storm to blow out. Suddenly the howling of the wind stopped. Dulcinea slowly opened her eyes and coughed up the sand. As she sat up a large arch with the words San Ricardo caught her attention.

"San Ricardo… Am I really here? Oh my gosh-oh my gosh-oh my gosh!" Dulcinea gasped. Slowly she entered, taking in everything she saw.

"Ok! First things first! Find a hotel to drop my bags of!" Dulcinea said to herself reading the notes she had written to herself.

"Um where would I find- Yes! There's one!" Dulcinea said, catching a glance of a hotel sign. After checking in with the hotel owner, Dulcinea dragged her bags upstairs and collapsed on her bed.

"Few!" She painted,

"Ok what's next?" She mumbled unfolding her crumbled notes again,

"Look around town…" She read,

'I wonder if I'll see Puss?' Dulcinea thought dreamily, gazing out her window, watching the sun drop in to the gradually darkening sky.

"Right then! I better be off!" Dulcinea exclaimed and rushed out her apartment. She walked along the empty streets of San Ricardo.

"It's so beautiful!" She admired, looking at the long streets of houses decorated with lights.

"I wonder if there are any shops here?" She wondered, swinging her bag of money around carelessly, unaware a pair of eyes were watching her every move. Suddenly, a pot fell over and shattered startling her.

"Um… h-hello?" Dulcinea asked nervously. Then. A shadow ran past her. Dulcinea turned as quick as lightning. But no one was there.

"Is-is s-someone t-there?" Dulcinea stammered.

"How about you hand over your money!" A menacing voice sneered.

"What?" Dulcinea panicked,

"I said hand over your money!" the voice demanded. Before Dulcinea could run, she felt a sharp blade against her through. Trembling with fear, Dulcinea held her money bag out in her quivering paw.

Good! Very good!" The intimidating voice crackled,

"C-can you-you l-let me go n-now?" Dulcinea quavered,

"Ha!" The voice laughed, and instead drew the blade grew tighter against her throat. Before the voice could cut Dulcinea throat, another voice shouted out. It had a strong Spanish accent.

"Leave her alone!" It shouted. As it came into the light of the setting sun, Dulcinea could make out a ginger cat, with boots, belt, hat and a sword.

'Puss in Boots!' Dulcinea thought relived. Puss moved very quickly and before Dulcinea knew it, she was free from the blade that held her.

"You will not bother this lovely lady again!" Puss shouted, Dulcinea turned and saw a large thief run off. Dulcinea sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much!" She thanked, and held out her money,

"I can pay you!" She thanked.

"No, no I except no payment!" Puss said smiling, and gave her money back,

"But please, can I help you?" Puss asked,

"Well… I've never been here before… I'm from San Lorenzo!" Dulcinea said,

"You're from San Lorenzo? The hidden city?" Puss asked marvelled,

"Yep! It's only hidden by a magic barrier that keeps us safe!" Dulcinea smiled,

"So, what brings you to San Ricardo?" Puss asked,

"Well… you see… I've read a lot of your stories… and I wanted to see you in real life!" Dulcinea studded a little nervous,

"And your stories are true! Not a single thief wasn't defeated!" She praised, Puss chuckled,

"Well I see I have a fan… what's your name?" Puss asked,

"Oh! Dulcinea!" She giggled,

"Dulcinea?... Such a pretty name!" Puss complemented,

"So, Dulcinea, do you want me to show you around?" Puss asked, Dulcinea smiled excitedly but then looked at the dark starry night,

"Oh my! It's already dark! I've got to head back to my hotel!" Dulcinea gasped,

"Ok then, see you tomorrow?" Puss asked,

"That would be wonderful!" Dulcinea grinned, and waved goodbye before running back to her hotel.

"I can't believe it! I actually met the Puss in Boots!" Dulcinea squealed,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Dulcinea laughed into her pillow.

"And, oh my! He is as handsome as in his stories!" Dulcinea giggled.

'He's so wonderful…' Dulcinea thought dreamily as she dozed off.


	2. The thief

Sun rays entered the room, shinning down on Dulcinea.

"Morning already?" She groaned, rolling over. Slowly she opened her eyes looking around her apartment.

"What? Where am I?" She mumbled,

"Wait… Am I really? I'm in San Ricardo!" Dulcinea shouted, jumping from her bed and ran down stairs. As soon as she walked outside, Puss ran up to her,

"Hey Dulcinea! Did you want me to show you around?" He asked, Dulcinea was so excited, she couldn't speak so she just nodded.

"Great!" Puss smiled and started to walk off.

"Here we have the bank of San Ricardo, and over there is a gardening shop, and here-" Puss was suddenly cut off by a cry for help.

"Puss what was that!?" Dulcinea panicked,

"Thieves! No need to worry Dulcinea, there is no thief that I can't beat!" Puss laughed and ran towards the cry, Dulcinea hurried after him.

'Something doesn't seem right…' Dulcinea thought, as she ran. There was a woman lying on the road in a dark alleyway, crying.

"Senora, what happened?" Puss asked calmly,

"B-behind you! She stole my money!" She cried. Puss turned lightning fast, only to meet a pair of dazzling deep light blue eyes staring at him. Dulcinea glanced over at Puss, who seemed to be frozen still, staring at something. Confused she turned to see what he was staring at. A black and white she-cat thief, with blue eyes, dark brown heeled boots, belt and a dagger. The thief also looked a little frozen, but she quickly shook that off and raised her dagger at Puss who still seemed still.

"Puss!" Dulcinea screamed. She felt herself being sucked away, then, she was suddenly sitting in her bed panting.

"It was only a bad dream…" She told herself, slowly calming down.

"B-but it felt s-so… Real!" Dulcinea stuttered. Sun rays filled her room with light, shinning into Dulcinea's eyes.

"It was just a dream!" She said again, and hurriedly got out of bed. She quietly walked down the stairs and onto the streets.

"Sorry! Oh, um excuse me!" Dulcinea apologised as she bumped into people on the crowded streets.

"Come get your free fruit!" A marketer called from behind a stand.

"Fresh eggs and milk!" another called,

"Wow! Dulcinea amazed as she looked around.

"Pretty amazing isn't it!" Puss said from behind Dulcinea,

"Puss!" Dulcinea gasped,

"Your town is wonderful!" She sighed.

"It is… what is… ah… San Lorenzo like?" Puss asked,

"Well it's really nice! Because we have a magic barrier to protect the town there is no danger or any thieves… I work in the orphanage there-" Dulcinea said,

"Really!?" Puss amazed,

"I… I grew up in San Ricardo's orphanage… the lady who runs it is amazing, her name is Imelda!" Puss said.

"Hey Dulcinea, did you want me to show you around?" Puss offered,

"Really? That would be great!" Dulcinea giggled,

'I am going to be shown around… By Puss!' Dulcinea thought excitedly.

'Wait hang on! That was what Puss asked me in my dream!' she panicked, recalling her dream.

"Are you alright?" Puss asked, seeing Dulcinea look a little worried.

"Huh? Oh! Um yeah!" Dulcinea laughed a little nervous.

"It's just that… last night I… I um had a bad dream…" She sighed, Puss walked over to her and smiled,

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, friendly,

"No… it's fine! Really!" Dulcinea assured. Puss smiled and lead her off the crowded streets and started to walk her around town.

"San Ricardo is home to some of the finest shops!" Puss grinned, showing her around.

"Wow! They are really impressive!" Dulcinea giggled. A bright gleam caught her attention, and she ran over to a window of a Jewry shop.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Dulcinea sighed, looking at a necklace with a sliver chain with a deep light blue sapphire locket on the end, next to it there was a golden chain with an emerald locket. But the one that caught Dulcinea's eye the most was a light blue sapphire on a silver chain.

"Five gold coins each!" The owner announced. Dulcinea looked in her purse and counted her coins. She had exactly 15 gold coins left.

"Mabey later," Dulcinea said, not wanting to spend all her money straight away.

"So… what else is there?" Dulcinea asked walking back over to Puss,

"Well… we also have the San Ricardo bank," Puss said pointing at a large building,

"And then over there is a gardening shop and here is-" Puss said before being cut off by a scream.

"What was-" Dulcinea gasped,

"Quick someone is in trouble!" Puss said running over,

"Don't worry! It's probably just some thieves!" Puss assured,

"But there is no thief that I can't beat!" Puss laughed.

'Hang on! This is what happened in my dream!' Dulcinea thought horrified running after him. She and Puss found a woman lying on the ground crying in a dark alley way,

"Senora, what happened?" Puss asked,

"Behind you! She stole my money!" The lady cried. Before Dulcinea could do anything to warn Puss. He has already turned. Puss felt his body freeze as his eyes met the dazzling deep light blue eyes of the most beautiful cat Puss had ever seen. The thief herself seemed to have also frozen when she looked into Puss' emerald green eyes. For what seemed like a minute to Dulcinea, was only a second. The she-cat thief grabbed for her dagger and swiped it at Puss, who blocked it with his sword. Dulcinea stepped back as the pair started a sword fight. Such skill, Dulcinea had never seen. Anyone else would have been beaten immediately, but this thief, she was incredible! Up to Puss' level of fighting. Puss swiped at the thief with his sword. The she-cat had to drop the money bag to use both paws to hold onto her dagger to block his attack. Dulcinea seeing the money bag fall, found this as an opportunity and dived for the money bag.

"Hey!" The black and white she-cat shouted seeing Dulcinea grab the money. Puss used her distraction as an opportunity to disarm her. Knocking her dagger right out of her paw, the thief turned and faced Puss, backing away a bit as he pointed his sword at her. Puss smiled in triumphed and looked over to Dulcinea who was giving the lady her money back.

"Puss you did it!" Dulcinea congratulated and glared at the thief, who gave dulcinea a hiss.

"Do not try to rob anyone again!" Puss warned. The she-cat only smiled slyly at Puss.

"Who are you?" Dulcinea asked, staring at the thief.

"Kitty Softpaws," She answered. Dulcinea looked over at Puss, who knew he had to take her to jail, if she was free, she would just rob someone again, Puss sighed as he looked at Kitty. He just couldn't do it. Using Puss' hesitation as a chance to escape. Kitty quickly knocked his sword out of his paw, and grabbed her own dagger, and ran off before Puss could stop her.

"Puss, s-she got… away!" Dulcinea gasped, Puss looked down. He didn't know what came over him, no thief has ever gotten away like that before!

"I'm… afraid she did…" Puss sighed,

"Don't worry, we'll probably meet her again," Puss said, he slightly hoped he would see again, but not to arrest her. Dulcinea saw Puss looked a little sad, she wanted to run up and hug him but stayed still. Puss looked at his boots.

"It's ok Puss, I'm sure you'll get her next time!" Dulcinea said trying to comfort him.

'Wait hang on,' Puss thought,

"Something doesn't feel right!" Puss murmured and took off his boots and looked inside.

"What? How!" Puss said out loud in shock,

"What?" Dulcinea asked,

"That's Impossible! My money bag I normally keep in my boot… Is gone!" Puss said in disbelief,

"How?" Dulcinea asked,

"I-I don't know!" Puss stuttered, putting his boots back. He gazed to where Kitty had run off and wondered if she somehow stole it. He looked over to Dulcinea and remembered he was going to show her the orphanage.

"Let me show you San Ricardo's orphanage!" Puss said, changing the subject. Dulcinea smiled excitedly. Puss and Dulcinea walked up to a large building. Puss knocked on the door which was opened by a woman.

"Puss!" The women cried,

"Mamma," Puss smiled as he saw his adopted mother.

"Mamma, meet Dulcinea, Dulcinea this is Imelda the owner of the orphanage!" Puss smiled,

"Hi! I'm Dulcinea! I'm from San Lorenzo! I work at the orphanage!" Dulcinea said.

"Really?" Imelda said surprised,

"I'm a teacher there," Dulcinea said.

"Do you want come on in?" Imelda asked. After showing Dulcinea around and telling her a few stories about Puss, she let Dulcinea sit with the orphans and read them a few stories. Imelda could tell something was bothering Puss and went to find out. She found him sitting in his old room staring at the ground.

"Dulcinea is very gentle and sweet," Imelda smiled walking over to Puss,

"Is she your new girlfriend?" She asked, with that statement, Puss looked up at Imelda,

"No, no, she's a new friend," Puss said,

"What's bothering you?" Imelda asked sweetly,

"Nothing…" Puss said,

"Really" Imelda said raising an eyebrow,

"Ok… I was showing Dulcinea around… we came across a woman who had been robbed… Then there was this, this talented and beautiful thief! I just froze! Then we started to fight… when I had the chance to take her to jail… I-I just couldn't, and she escaped in my hesitation!" Puss sighed. Imelda looked up at him and smiled.

"I think what happened was you fell for her!" Imelda giggled, Puss felt shocked. He Puss in Boots, no thief that he can't defeat, fell for a thief!?

"How can I help San Ricardo if there is a thief that I can't defeat? She could rob anyone! And I'm helpless to stop her!" Puss said,

"Are you?" Imelda said,

"That's something only you can find the answer to!" Imelda smiled, Puss sighed and looked out the window at the dark sky.

"It's getting dark, I should probably take Dulcinea back to her hotel," He said standing up.

"Good night Mamma," Puss said before walking out. He walked up to the room were Dulcinea was reading to the orphans,

"Sorry to interrupt" Puss said knocking on the door, as everyone looked up.

"Um, Dulcinea it's getting dark, did you want me to take you back to your hotel?" He asked,

"That would be great! Bye everyone!" Dulcinea said, standing up and closing her book, before following Puss outside.

'I wonder I there is a library here? If so, I could probably find out so more information about San Ricardo!' Dulcinea thought as they neared her hotel.

"Hey Puss? Is there a library here?" She asked,

"Why yes, just two streets down from here," Puss said.

"Really? That would be great!" Dulcinea smiled.

"Thanks Puss" Dulcinea said, as they arrived at the hotel she was staying at.

After saying goodnight, Puss waved. Just as he was about to head off, Dulcinea called out to him.

"Don't worry Puss, I just know you'll be able to catch her!" She said giving him an assuring smile. Puss nodded and smiled back, and walk off. After watching Puss disappear into the dark streets, Dulcinea walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

'How strange, I had a dream then it happened…' Dulcinea thought to herself.

'But still! I got to spend another day with Puss in Boots!" Dulcinea giggled. She admitted that she had gone against what Senora Zapata had strictly told her not to do and started to grow a crush on Puss. 'just a fan girl crush' She told herself.

"I wonder if one day I'll win his heart?" Dulcinea sighed thinking of him, suddenly she thought about the way he froze when he saw Kitty, and then hesitated to arrest her.

'I wonder if he fell for- No! He wouldn't! she's a thief!' Dulcinea told herself, before dozing off.

Kitty ran swiftly along the rooftops in the cold air. She stopped to catch her breath and glanced back to check she wasn't being followed. She smirked as she held out Puss' money bag.

"Too easy!" She giggled as she sat down. The bright moon glistened in her eyes as it slowly lifted into the starry sky. She sighed as she thought of Puss.

'Why did I freeze when I saw him?' She thought,

'He's just a… a-a handsome ginger cat, with gorgeous emerald eyes,' She thought, sighing a little. She quickly shook that idea out of her head,

'He protects San Ricardo! He wouldn't hesitate to through me into jail!' she told herself,

'He'll have to catch me first!' Kitty smirked, gazing at the glimmering stars in the night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it," A voice from behind her called. Kitty quickly turned quickly, jumping up and facing her dagger at,

'Puss?' she thought,

"What are you doing her!" She hissed,

"I believe you have something of mine?" Puss said holding out his paw. Kitty hid the money behind her back and watched Puss very carefully.

"If you want it! Come and get it!" Kitty said. Puss froze. He knew what she was going to do. Kitty suddenly jumped from the top of the building, as Puss reached out to snatch his money back but he was too slow and wobbled on the edge. When Puss was balanced again, he cautiously looked over the edge, only to find Kitty running along the tiled roof of another house. Puss huffed as she again got away.

'That was too close!' Kitty thought as she ran away from him.

'Few seconds slower and could have caught me!' She laughed nervously.

Dulcinea woke the next morning yawning. Suddenly flashes of what seemed like a dream came to her. Dulcinea was walking along a street when she heard Puss talking to someone, she turned around a corner and saw him talking to Kitty.

'Why is he talking to her?' Dulcinea thought. Suddenly she saw a group of thieves sneak up on Puss.

'It's an ambush! Kitty set up an ambush!' Dulcinea thought horrified. Before she could warn Puss, Dulcinea flashed back to reality.

"Wow! That was… wired… I had a very real feeling dream well nightmare again… In the day? When I'm awake?" Dulcinea said to herself.

"I must be tired," She said, before heading down stairs.

"San Ricardo's library" Dulcinea read, looking at a sign in front of a building. She pushed open the large doors and walked in. There were a few shelves that contained books,

"Traditions, mythology, history!" Dulcinea said to herself reading the labels. She heaved the large books onto a table to read.

"Wow I never knew that about San Ricardo!" Exclaimed Dulcinea, after she finished reading a book on the history of San Ricardo. As she piled the books up to put back, a book slipped from the bottom of the pile and fell onto the floor.

"Woops!" Wisped Dulcinea, picking up the book. As she turned it over it had been open to a page.

"Visions" Dulcinea read, catching her interest.

"Some creatures may experience visions, a dream like faze and the ability to think about or plan the future with imagination or wisdom," Dulcinea read,

"A tulpa, which is a magical being created by a sorcerer or wizard, can also experience visions" Dulcinea paused at the last sentence.

"A tulpa? I've never heard of that! Well I know for sure that I'm not one!" Dulcinea said. She closed the book and put in back on a shelf along with the other books.

Puss walked along the crowded streets kicking a few stones in annoyance.

'She got away! Again! I was so close that time!" Puss huffed. He turned into an empty alleyway to keep away from the busy crowds. A sudden dark figure caught his eyes, and he quickly turned and saw Kitty running off in the end of the alleyway, unaware of him.

"Good! Now I can get my money back!" Puss chuckled and chased after her. Just as he was closing in on her, his boot knocked a pebble. Kitty heard this and turned on her heel lightning fast.

"Ah… Hi?" Puss laughed nervously, as she glared at him.

"I um… I want my money back!" Puss said, Kitty crossed her arms.

"You won't give up will you!" She sighed, and through him his money back. Puss quickly caught it.

"If that's all I'll be on my way!" Kitty said walking off. Puss watched her walk off, heading towards the crowded streets. A cool breeze blew over the top of his head.

"Oh no!" Puss muttered, realising she had stolen his hat. He quickly chased after her and grabbed her paw. Kitty looked up at Puss smiling mischievously, knowing he had realised she had stolen his hat. Puss looked into her light deep blue eyes, again feeling a bit frozen.

"I… ah…" Puss stuttered,

"I um… Can I have my hat back!" Puss said, Kitty sighed. Just as she was about to give it back when she noticed he was still holding her paw, Kitty looked up at Puss, who realised the same thing and laughed nervously, and let go of her paw. Kitty pulled his hat down over his face, which Puss huffed as he fixed it up.

"How do you do that?" He asked,

"Do what?" Kitty said.

"Steal my hat? And my money out of my boot without me even noticing!" Puss asked, impressed by her skill.

"Oh… Just a little trick I've picked up…" Kitty answered. She and Puss just stood still staring into each over's eyes.

"Well that was interesting!" Dulcinea said as she walked out of the library and onto the busy streets. She kept to the side of the street to keep away from most of the crowd, not many people noticed her as she walked along. Her ears suddenly picked up Puss' voice from around a corner. Curious she looked around the corner and saw Puss and Kitty talking.

"Why is he talking to her?" She wisped to herself. Black figures caught her eye as she looked and saw a gang of thieves sneaking up on Puss.

"Oh no! it's just liked my dream well vision thingy!" Dulcinea gasped, before she could warn Puss, a thief charged at Puss.

"What the!?" Puss said surprised by the sudden attack, swiftly blocking it.

"Was this your idea? An ambush?" Puss snapped at Kitty, who looked as surprised as him.

"No! I didn't even know about this!" Kitty replied. Puss could tell she was telling the truth. Kitty saw a thief sneaking up on Puss. Just before he could attempt to stab Puss with his knife, Kitty swiped the knife out of his hand with her dagger.

"Wow!... Thanks!" Puss smiled, impressed and surprised.

"Do you have a sword?" Puss asked, seeing her small dagger.

"Ha! You underestimate me!" Kitty laughed. The next thing Puss saw was Kitty's 'dagger' suddenly lengthened into a sword.

"What the…" Puss murmured. Kitty smiled at his shocked face.

"You are just full of surprises!" Puss laughed, knocking out another thief.

"Looks like they brought back up!" Kitty groaned as she saw more thieves run at them.

"Well… we'll just have to work together!" Puss laughed, and spun Kitty in close, then spun her into the air, Kitty did a flip and pounced at the thieves knocking two of them out. The other three remaining thieves circled Kitty trapping her.

"Kitty!" Puss shouted and ran over to help her. He kicked two of the thieves knocking them out. Kitty pounced at the other.

"We… we did it!" Puss panted and looked over to Kitty.

'I can't believe it! She helped me!' Puss thought. As if reading his thoughts Kitty called out over to him.

"You think I was going to let you be taken out by a group of thieves?" Kitty laughed. Puss smiled and walked over to her.

"Well I don't see why you wouldn't!" He laughed,

"You did try to take me out yourself!" He said, Kitty rolled her eyes,

"You got in my way!" Kitty smiled. She suddenly heard a pebble stone roll against the path, and quickly ran off.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye!' Puss sighed as he saw her run off quickly.

"Puss! I saw the thieves attack you!" Dulcinea said a little worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine… I got help from the last person, well cat I would expect" Puss sighed, looking down the alleyway were Kitty had run off. He secretly hoped he would meet her again. Puss started to think about what Imelda had told him.

'Only I can solve the problem of how to help San Ricardo while not able to arrest Kitty' He thought.


	3. A break in and training

SMASH! The sound of shattering glass woke Dulcinea from her slumber.

"What was that?" Dulcinea moaned, slowly getting out of bed. She yawned from the lack of sleep she had gotten last night. Dulcinea just couldn't rest her mind, as every time she closed her eyes she kept on thinking about yesterday.

"Wait… Kitty? The thief. The one who robbed that women yesterday and stole your money… Helped you?" Astonished Dulcinea, as she walked down the street with Puss.

"Um… yeah," Puss said.

"Wow… I… I would have never expected that…" She perplexed.

"Neither would I…" Puss said, more to himself then to Dulcinea.

"So, what did you do today?" Puss asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh me?" Dulcinea asked.

"Oh… I… found an interesting book to read in the library…" She said, unsure whether or not to tell Puss about her visions, and that tulpa's could receive them.

"That sounds… great!" Puss smiled. Heavy footsteps were heard marching towards them.

"Guards!" Puss gasped and grabbed Dulcinea's arm.

"Guards? What wrong with that?" Dulcinea asked as she was pulled out of the street.

"Quick follow me!" He wisped and jumped onto the rooftop.

"Woah!" Dulcinea amazed. Senora Zapata had always told Dulcinea not to run around and jump high. She had always said it's not lady like and she could get hurt, so dulcinea never did so. But now she had to. Dulcinea closed her eyes and hoped for the best as she jumped. When she had opened her eyes, she was standing on the rooftop.

"Quick! This way!" Puss urged, running along the roof away from the guards. Now she had to run across a roof, something she also hasn't done before, and the looming drop to the ground made it even more nerve-racking.

"Come on Dulcinea! You can do it!" Dulcinea wisped to herself, and ran after Puss, trying to keep her eyes on him and not the drop off. Just as she neared Puss when she felt her boot slip on a loose tile, then fall.

"Ahh!" Dulcinea screamed, before Puss could grab her, Dulcinea had flipped in mid-air and jumped back onto the roof.

"How did you do that?" He asked,

"I… I don't know!" Dulcinea studded a little shaken. Puss smiled with admiration.

"Nice move!" He complimented, trying to cheer his shaken friend.

"It was wasn't it!" She giggled, calming down. Slowly, one by one, candles and lanterns were lit to light up the darkening street.

"Why are they after you?" Dulcinea asked, watching the glowing touches of the guards run off in a different direction. Puss sighed and sat down.

"Because… of an incident that happened when I was little… Though I've repaid my dept to the town, the guards still think I'm an outlaw," Puss said saddened. Pitiful, Dulcinea walk over and sat next to him.

"You did the right thing," She comforted. She gave him an assuring smile as she held his paw. Puss gazed up at her and nodded. Shyly, Dulcinea blushed a little and let go off his paw.

"It's… ah... getting late… I should probably be heading back now…" She said, getting up.

"Um… see you tomorrow?" Dulcinea asked, turning away to hide her blushing face.

"Of course," Puss said happily, also standing up. A few houses down, Dulcinea laughed and skipped along the rooftop, filled with joy. Turning back to see if Puss was still there, unaware of how close she was to the edge, she missed her footing and plunged towards the ground. As Dulcinea turned over in mid-air, she realised the roof was higher than she had expected. The eerie ground seemed to come close by the second and she began to fall rapidly faster. Just as she was about to hit the ground when she felt like something had come over her. She changed position before landing on the ground softly. She gasped upon seeing the height she fell form before fainting of pure shock. Thoughts flooded her mind, first flashes of what seemed like memories came over her. There was the Mage Sino, and a flash of orange and green light. Two things emerged from the light, but before she could see what they were. Second she saw her visions again, then the reflexes she never knew she had. Lastly, she saw the book she found.

"I need to find that book again!" Dulcinea snapped, waking from her pass out. Shimmering reflections of the moon in a puddle reminded Dulcinea of how late it was. Getting up, she hastily ran back to her apartment at the hotel.

Another sound of shattering glass broke out, snapping Dulcinea back to reality. This time it was followed by heavy footsteps and a scream.

"Okay, that time it wasn't just in my dream!" Dulcinea panicked. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran over to her door. Cautiously peering out, she saw a gang of thieves braking into apartments then coming out with people's valuables. She watched in horror as the gang came closer and closer. Next thing she knew, they were walking wright up to her door. She slammed it shut and locked it. Glancing around the room desperately for something to keep the door shut, she saw two bed-side tables. She rushed over dragging them over and pushing them against the door. Just in time as they thieves began banging at the door desperate trying to get in.

"That's not going to hold them for long," She said, backing away from it.

"On the count of three altogether!" A rough voice shouted from behind the door.

"Oh-no… Now I need a plan B!" Dulcinea gasped. She ran over to a window and looked out. A two storey drop.

'Surely there is a better way!' She prayed.

"1-2-3!" The thief called out, before a loud bang.

"Again!" He called out. Dulcinea ran back over to her bed, grabbing all her stuff and shoving them back into her bag. Now the bag was too heavy to make a quick escape. She decided to only take her bag of money in case she needed it.

"1-2-3!" He shouted, then the door busted in on itself, knocking over her bed-side tables. Dulcinea froze and looked up to see about seven thieves walking in each armed with a weapon, mainly a sword or crossbow.

"Why don't you hand over that bag of money little missy!" One thief demanded, eyeing her money bag. Dulcinea slowly backed away to the windowsill, as they walked towards her holding their weapons ready. With nowhere else to go, she stood up on the windowsill.

"Don't make me ask again! Pass over the money!" The thief snapped. Dulcinea took one more look out the window then at the thieves. She quickly shoved it into her pocket, before looking directly at the thieves.

"No," She said witheringly and jumped out just as he swung at her with his sword. The gang watched her fall.

"Now, we just got to follower her," Chuckled the leader of the gang. Dulcinea felt a little bit more confident as she fell considering the fact, she did it yesterday. She quickly turned and landed on her feet landing softly as usual. Now she had to go find Puss and tell him about the gang.

"There she is!" The thief called out. Dulcinea swung around to see the gang of thieves back.

"Get her!" He shouted. Without hesitation, Dulcinea ran. She tried to lose them through the alley, but they were too good and kept on her trail. Just as Dulcinea grew too tired to run any further Puss appeared and pounced on the thieves, he quickly fought them and easily one. Slowly one of the thieves snuck up Dulcinea. Before he could swipe at her, Puss slashed his sword out of his hand leaving him defenceless. The thieves knowing they didn't stand a chance quickly got up ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" One shouted as he ran after the rest.

"Dulcinea! Are you okay?" Puss asked worried, running up to her.

"I-I… I'm fine…" She studded,

"I'm just a little puffed," She said, catching her breath. Puss smiled, relived to see she was fine.

"You had me worried there, after seeing you being chased by them!" Puss said.

"The broke into my apartment after looting the others" She said

"Hey Puss… weren't those the same thieves that tried to ambush you yesterday?" Dulcinea asked, Puss looked over at the running thieves, sure enough they were.

"Why would they come back again?" Dulcinea wondered, Puss shrugged.

"I often get in their way of their schemes, so some try to get rid of me thinking it would help them, but it never works!" Puss laughed,

"So why would that follow me?" Dulcinea asked,

"Well… It could be because they knew you would try to get help, so they took their chance hoping you would lead them to me…" Puss said quieter,

"Oh… Sorry! I don't mean to put you in danger!" She cried.

"It's okay! I know you didn't mean it; besides I needed the warm up!" Puss comforted, smiling at Dulcinea, she only smiled back, a little.

"But… If I keep getting into these things, I'll just keep leading them to you!" Dulcinea sobbed,

"I don't even know how to defend myself!" She sighed. Puss watched her in pity and put an arm around her.

"What if… I could teach you?" Puss asked, Dulcinea looked up at him,

"You would really do that?" She gasped,

"Of course! Besides you have natural talent!" Puss said. Dulcinea was so excited she turned around and gave him a hug. Puss at first was a little surprised but then also wrapped his arms around her. After a minute Dulcinea quickly stepped back shyly, blushing from the close contact.

"So… ah… when do we begin?" Dulcinea asked.

"How about today?" Puss asked.

Later that day…

"Nice move!" Puss complimented,

"You're a natural! And you're learning so fast!" He applauded. Though it was her first training lesson, she was already picking up quite a few moves. Puss spun through the air and attempted to land a strike on her, who skilfully dodged and fought back.

"You really think so?" Dulcinea replied, smiling at the compliment. Suddenly Dulcinea felt something come over her. She suddenly ran up a wall, flipped of it and knocked Puss' sword right out of his paw. Puss froze.

"Woah…" He gasped.

"H-How did you do that?!" Puss amazed, feeling a little dizzy Dulcinea put a paw to her head and quickly sat down.

"I-I… I don't know!" She studded

"I felt as if…" Dulcinea cut herself off.

"As if what?" Puss asked curious,

"As if something just came over me…" She sighed,

"You are getting really good at this!" Puss smiled,

"Mabey we should call it quits for the day," Puss said, upon seeing her look dizzy. She gently nodded and got up to walk back to her hotel.

'She has natural talent… almost as much skill as… Kitty!' Puss thought, his mind snapped on the last word,

'I haven't seen Kitty for a few days! What if she's got into trouble with that gang of thieves she helped me fight!' Puss worried.

"Are you okay Puss?" Dulcinea asked, seeing he looked worried.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine! Just… thinking…" Puss said. Dulcinea gave him an unconvinced look.

"I… I was just thinking… I mean… we haven't seen Kitty for a while… and I was hoping she hadn't had much trouble with the gang of thieves she helped me fight off…" Puss sighed.

"She'll turn up… Don't worry next time we accounted a robbery she'll probably be there!" She reassured.

"I guess so…" Puss sighed as they walked up to her hotel. Dulcinea took a few steps forward then ran back to Puss giving him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me learn to fight!" She wisped into his ear, before quickly running back to the entrance of the hotel. Puss smiled after her,

"Will you need any help fixing your apartment after the brake in?" Puss called out to her.

"No… I think I got this!" Dulcinea assured before walking to her apartment. Slowly she walked in, pushing open her door. Her stuff was scatted across the room and the bed side tables needed to be pushed back into place but other than that, her room was fine. After cleaning up her room, she grabbed out her money bag and sat them on her bed-side table before laying down to rest. Tired from the long day training with Puss and the early morning run for her life, she wanted to just drift off to sleep but kept on thinking about what Puss had said about kitty.

'I wonder if I can control my visions…' Dulcinea thought, slowly she closed her eyes tight and thought about Kitty. But nothing happened. She tried again and again, but it just wouldn't work. Just as she was about to give up, she got a vision.

Kitty was walking along at night time when a dark figure came up to her.

"That's the thieve from earlier today! And the ambush!" Dulcinea gasped, as she watched him walk up to her. Kitty quickly turned around and pointed her dagger at him. But the thieve just chuckled. And walked up to her holding a large bag of money. Then he wisped something into her ear. As much as Dulcinea tried, she couldn't hear what he was saying. Kitty hesitated and looked at the ground, then at the money.

"Okay… I'll do it… You better pay me though!" Kitty said.

"After the job is done!" The thief said gruffly. Kitty nodded, then quickly ran off. While the thief chuckled wickedly.

Dulcinea gasped as she was drawn back to reality. She had a bad feeling about that.


	4. A plan

The tuxedo she-cat walked along the streets carefully. She stopped and the edge of a busy path and waited. Sure, enough a rich man walked past, paying no attention to her, with a quick swipe of her paw she stole his gold-plated watch and walked off, smiling at her win. She turned around a corner and saw Puss in Boots, but then she saw the same white she-cat as well. Curious, she watched as the too drew their swords and ran at each other, Puss attempted a swipe and Dulcinea, who ducked sliding under, and turned around and kicked his sword out of his paw. Kitty gazed upon her surprised, both times she met her, she was defenceless, and now she could fight? It has only been a week since she first saw her and Puss for the first time. Puss jumped back and grabbed his sword, and the fight began again.

'Puss must be training her to be able to defend herself,' Kitty thought.

'She better not be training to help Puss protect San Ricardo!' She hissed.

'Ugh, Puss is hard enough to avoid and to defeat when fighting against, if there are two cats defending this town!' She thought and ran back into the empty alleyways.

"There has been a small change in the plans," A thief said.

"What do you mean?" Kitty growled.

"Well we don't know if we can really trust you for our plans to work," He continued.

"You did help Puss to fight against us in the ambush, which would've worked," He said.

"I ah… Well I at least he now thinks he can count on me! You could probably use that in your mysterious plans you won't tell me!" Kitty defended. The thief snickered.

"Well anyway, you're not going to know anything about the plans until we know you won't go and dob us in," The thief snapped.

"So, your going to set up a test to see if you can trust me?" Kitty guessed.

"And why would I tell him the plans? He would then know I was part of it, and we would all go to jail!" She said. The thief didn't look to convinced.

"And… Why would I not want the one person who interferes with my own plans, off the streets?" She said.

"Okay then fine… The plan is, we're going to set a false robbery at the end of town, when he comes running to stop us, we all take him down!" He grinned. Kitty hesitated.

"And the test?" She asked.

"See that man walking along there? I want you to steal his ring," He ordered.

"Ha easy!" She laughed.

"That man is working for us, he'll then run to Puss saying he has been robbed, and will point Puss in your direction, your test is to come back to us… with the ring," The thief said.

"You think I would just hand in what is stole to Puss?" Kitty asked. The thief shrugged.

"Now go," He said.

'Something doesn't seem right here…' Kitty thought.

'Why would they hire me to help them, there are plenty of other thieves who can fight, why do they need me? A female cat who's a thief?' She asked herself. She ran past the man, tripping him, and grabbing his ring, running off. She jumped on top of a roof and watched. Sure enough, then man ran towards Puss' direction.

"You have really got the skills of a natural fighter," Puss complimented.

"Really? Well I guess I learn from the best teacher," Dulcinea smiled.

"Well I was also taught by someone," He said, and put his sword back in his belt.

"Who?" The she-cat asked.

"El Guante Blanco, he taught me when I was fairly young," Puss said.

"Wow! I've read his stories about his adventures!" She exclaimed. Both cats suddenly turned and saw a man running up to them.

"Puss in Boots!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Puss asked.

"A thief… she stole my ring!" He blurted.

"I was walking down the street, when a black and white female cat in boots and belt, tripped me, I fell into the path and used my hands to protect my face… when I looked at my hands, my ring was gone!" The man informed.

'Kitty?' Puss thought.

"Which way did she go?" Puss asked.

"That way… down the main street I think," He replied.

"Puss should I come?" Dulcinea asked.

"S-sure… stay out hidden and I'll call you if I need back up," He said.

"In case of another ambush," She finished. Puss nodded and ran off in the direction.

Kitty saw Puss walking towards where she was in the distance and jumped down from the roof.

"Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to say hi," Puss said, approaching her.

'Trust me, neither did I,' Kitty thought.

"Well I guess how that is going to be, till one of us ends up getting arrested by the guards," Kitty said. She saw a figure mov in the distance, and saw the white she-cat, then one the other side, she saw the thief leader.

'I guess I can't tell him about the plans,' She thought.

"Well it isn't going to be me who gets locked up any time soon, and it won't be you if you give me the ring so I can give it back to the man," Puss said.

"Oh, you mean this ring?" Kitty patronized holding it out.

"No, I think I will keep this one," She shrugged.

"Kitty please, give it back and I'll let you go," He said, slowly reaching for his sword. Kitty seeing this did a backflip away from him and grabbed her dagger holding it out, fully extended into a sword. She slid the ring onto her wrist as if it was a bracelet, so she wouldn't lose it. Puss knowing, he would have to fight her, grabbed his sword, and pounced at her. Kitty dodged, jumping to the side. She then made her own attack, swiping at him, which Puss blocked and kicked her feet out from under her, causing the she-cat to fall, which he quickly caught her.

"Last chance Kitty," He said. She frowned. Puss took that as her answer and grasped her wrist as he let her go. The ring slid of her wrist as Kitty fell back, but to stop her fall, Kitty twisted in mid-air, and landed on all fours. She huffed as she saw him holding the ring. Kitty ran at Puss, but as he moved, she slid along the pebble road, and took Puss' money.

"How about this? You give me back the ring, and you'll get your money back?" Kitty asked. This time Puss frowned. He ran at her planning to grab his money back. Kitty smiled and remember the move she saw the white she-cat do earlier this money and copied it exactly. She slid past Puss, turning around and kicking his sword out of his paw. Puss turned and looked at her shocked.

"How did you…" He asked.

"I saw you training that white she-cat this morning… I thought her move was an interesting technique… so I copied it," She smiled proudly. Puss walked forward slowly, showing he wasn't going to attack her, and held her paws.

"Well I thought your technique was interesting," Puss said, smiling. Kitty stared into his eyes confused.

"So, I copied it," He said, and let her paws go, stepping back and holding up his money bag which he successfully stole back.

"Clever… but i'm still better at it!" She smirked, holding up the ring, leaving Puss shocked.

"See you around!" She laughed and headed to run off.

"Well I might even see you at the bell tower at eight O'clock," Puss flirted. Kitty smiled and ran off. Puss walked over to Dulcinea.

"Don't worry, I got a plan to get the ring back," He assured. Dulcinea nodded.

Kitty ran back into the alleyway to where the thief was.

"Here's your ring," She said throwing it over to him.

"Actually, you can keep it," The thief grinned.

"So, do you want to tell me what the real plan is now? I have a feeling you wouldn't just call me in because I can fight," Kitty said.

"Fine, since you didn't tell Puss our fake plan when you saw him and we need you to know the real one for it to work, I'll tell," He said.

"It is a known fact that Puss is a lady's man…" He started.

"Are you saying you called me in simply because I'm a female cat? Let me guess I'm going to have to flirt with him as a distraction?" Kitty hissed.

"Sum what along those lines," He said.

"Puss asked you to meet up with him at the bell tower, tonight didn't he?" Asked the thief.

"Well… ah… Yes… yes, he did," Kitty sighed, she didn't want to have to meet him so she could lure him into a trap, but instead just to meet up with him. She knew the thief was watching her but didn't know he could hear everything they were saying.

"Well you will go and meet up with him," He said.

"And what if it's a trap?" Kitty asked.

"It won't, besides, you know how to defend yourself," He added. Kitty groaned.

"Your part of the plan is to get close with Puss… so he can really trust you," Continued the thief.

"Then when you have achieved that, you will lure Puss towards us when we're ready to attack, and the surprise attack and the shock of betrayal will be enough to make him easy to defeat, and then we throw him to the guards… do you understand?" He asked. Kitty was completely shocked.

'How did I get myself into this? I'm a thief! Not some sort of heartless person who uses people's emotions into luring them into a trap!' Kitty thought.

"Do you understand?" Asked the thief again,

"I… ah…" Stuttered Kitty.

"Don't worry, you will get paid, straight after Puss is locked up… isn't that all you care about? The money?" He said.

"I guess so… I agree," She sighed.

"Good," He chuckled and walked off.

"Oh, and Kitty? Don't screw up," He said.


End file.
